Germany's Daughter
by soulsurfer4life
Summary: After a battle kills Germany, he leaves behind a daughter, Annie Frank, named for the brave Jewish girl. Years in the past, America takes Germany, Italy, England, and Japan to the future due to a bet with Germany. Once there, will they be able to get back with thier lives? My first Hetalia fic, so please be nice! Rating for possible blood and swearing later on.
1. The Death Of Germany

_A lengthy battle came and went, leaving Germany mortally wounded. Italy, _

_America, and England rushed him an English hospital. Not wanting to see his _

_best friend in pain, Italy left the room and sat, waiting, for Germany to recover. _

_Slightly worried, America went to go watch him while England stayed with _

_Germany. After a while, England returned. _

_"Well? Is he gonna be ok?" America asked. England simply shook his head, not _

_wanting to speak for fear he'll break down crying. _

_"Y- you're kidding, England..." But one look at his older brother told him _

_differently. _

_"Someone should tell Italy..." America made a move to tell him, but England _

_stopped him. _

_"I'll do it. No offense, America, but you will make him feel worse." America _

_wanted to argue, but he grief had hit him too hard. He nodded at England, who _

_in turn patted him on the shoulder than left. America watched England tell him _

_the news, and Italy instantly denied it and started yelling. America couldn't hear _

_what they were saying, since the glass where the italian sat was soundproof, but _

_he knew when to intervene when Italy hit England. He wrenched open the door _

_and heard England say that Germany's last words had been spent to say that he _

_was sorry that he had to leave and he was glad that they were friends. Italy _

_calmed down, and the threesome went to see Germany one last time before _

_they moved the heroic germans body. Once they arrived at Germany's room, _

_they found Germany's wife, Ana, and his four year old daughter, Annie Frank, _

_named after a brave Jewish girl during the Holocaust. Both were tear stained _

_and red eyed. Annie turned around, saw Italy, tugged out of her mother's grip _

_and hugged the man around the legs. Italy picked up the girl and held her, _

_bracing himself against her for seeing Germany's body. It was covered in _

_bandages, pale, still and strangely peaceful looking. The monitor had been _

_removed, England noted, the slow beeping gone, replaced with the eerie silence _

_that drove a knife slowly through his heart._

_"One heart stopped, three more broken."__ America thought, surprised he could _

_think that up, given the circumstances. "Uncle Italy?" A small voice cut the _

_silence. Italy turned. She was so much like Germany, with his blue eyes and _

_white blonde hair. Though only four, she had the personality of her father, tough _

_and no nonsense. But she had an underlying kindness, wiseness, and a free _

_spiritedness that seemed out of place in such a small body. Three weeks later, a _

_true German funeral was held. When Ana died of breast cancer, Italy became the _

_legal guardian of a 6 year old Annie Frank, Daughter of Germany._


	2. Into The Future

_ "Annie frank! vieni qui! sarete in ritardo per la scuola!"(1)_ Italy shouted up the

stairs. Eight years had passed since her mother, Ana's death, and Italy had

grown into a real man. Germany's passing had been life changing to him, and

Ana's passing was the death that turned him from a weak, child like man into a

strong, grown up father and husband. Germany would be proud, Italy reckoned.

_"uno minuetto, zio Italia! non riesco a trovare il mio libro della biblioteca!" (2) _

The fourteen year old yelled down the stairs. Although German at heart, she

spoke fluent German, Italian, and English. She came thundering down the stairs,

long white blonde hair in a fishtail braid down her back. She had the same light

blue eyes as her father did, and although Italy would never mention it to Annie

or his wife, Aida, or especially to his son, Artur, his heart broke whenever he

looked at Annie. 24 years in the past, America was boasting to Germany, Italy,

England, and Japan about his time machine.

"Check it out, yo! It's my brand new time machine! Dude, it blowin your minds yet?" He crowed. Germany rolled his eyes.

"Veally? Ze laws of nature were not meant to be tampered vith!" He burst out.

After some fighting, America made a bet with Germany. If it worked, Germany

owed America 25 bucks. They all stepped into the machine, America punched in

a random number and hit a button and they all disappeared in a flash of white

light.

**A/N: translations are not spot on, Google translate is not perfect. Annie Frank! Hurry up! You'll be late for school! One minuet Uncle Italy! I can't find my library book! Flames will be used to cook German sausages, not for reviewing stories!**


	3. Fire Part One

**A/N: I probably should have said this before, but I have trouble writing in dialects and I'm pretty bad at spelling most German words. Oh, well, that's what the internet is for. Enjoy chapter 3, I had lots of fun writing it! I, sadly, do not own Hentalia. **

After the light disappeared, America, England, Germany, Italy, and Japan landed

in a pile in a corn field.

"Damn! If I wasn't basted by that (beep)ing German - Italian arse AGAIN!" A

british voice yelled from around the corner. England untangled himself from

America and walked toward the voices.

"Vell, Alastair, it vould help if you just stayed at home like a good little boy. Oh,

and by ze vay, your scones taste like petrified couch stuffing." A thick German

accent answered.

"YOU FOBBISH TWIT! That recipe was passed down from my great Gran- GET

BACK HERE!" A girl with straight white blonde hair darted just inside the long

stalks of corn, hidden from the boy. A blonde boy dressed in dark green ran past

the felid. The girl looked like Germany, with her hair,light blue eyes, and thick

German accent. Her smile disappeared suddenly and she sniffed the air. Her

eyes turned from confused to alarmed as she breathed one word.

_Fire_


	4. Fire Part Two

Germany saw her breathe the word, and immediately cursed himself for not smelling it before. The girl scrambled to her feet and ran, screaming,

"Uncle Italy! Uncle Italy! _Incendio nei campi di grano_!(1)" The group also ran, eventually coming out of the field and climbing a hill. Japan tripped over a headstone. Shaking his head, he read the stone. His eyes grew wide and his face lost some color.

"Mr. Germany! Come look!" He screamed. Confused, Germany came over, helped Japan up, and read the headstone aloud;

_"Here lies Germany, _

_A true war hero who _

_Gave his life fighting _

_For a better life for _

_His wife and daughter_

_Rhue in Frieden" (2)_

Germany finished, and was strangely silent. Then a scream came from the burning cornfield;

"ARTUR! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Looking over, the group saw an older Italy. His amber eyes were open, for once, showing that the once weak and child - like Italian had grown up a lot since Germany's obvious passing.

The blonde girl was back, stopped from going into the blaze by the older Italy. Creeping closer, the past group heard;

"But Uncle Italy! I can stop the fire, you know I can!" Italy's response set in stone what they had previously thought. That Germany's passing had made him grow up a lot.

"No, Annie! Yes, I know you can, but-" she stopped. The blonde girl, apparently named Annie, looked at him expectantly.

"I can't lose you the same way I lost Germany!"

**A/N: **

**(1) Fire in the cornfeilds!**

**(2) Rest in peace**

**So, how do you like Future Italy?**


	5. Do You Believe In Angels?

Future Italy kept backing up, holding onto Annie's arm and shoulder tightly.

Not looking where he was putting his foot, a small scream escaped him as he

tripped over a random tree root, thus letting go of Annie. She used the chance

to run into the burning cornfield.

"Annie! _merda_ !(1) Get back here!" He shouted, getting up. He began to run into the blaze, when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Dude, Italy! Stop and think about this!" It was Future America. Inside the

blaze, Annie ran blindly, screaming her cousin's name. The past group had

backed up back onto the hillside, scared of being burned alive themselves. Then

a silhouette of a man, the same size and stature of Germany, got up in the

blaze. The past group looked at each other in confusion, until a silhouette of

angel wings unfolded from the man's back. He looked franticly from one side

then the other. He ran farther into the fire and returned with three kids in tow.

He shoved the kids out of the fire, disappearing with the flames. The corn was

ashes. The three kids were Annie, a blonde boy that looked like America and a

boy with reddish hair that looked like Italy. All three were singed, smudged, and

sweaty from the fire.

"Brandon! What the hell were you thinking?" It was Future America, with Future

Italy right behind him.

"Dad!" The blonde boy, apparently named Brandon, cried, hugging Future

America. The boy with reddish hair was named Artur, and Italy's son. Italy

hugged Artur and Annie tightly.

"Dad! Dad! You won't believe what happened in the fire!" Artur cried.

"We saw someone, but I'm positive it was just the smoke playing tricks on us."

Annie quickly said, cutting off Artur. Then a twig cracked. It was the past

England. In an attempt to get a closer view, he had stepped on a twig,

thus creating the stereotypical signal that one is not as alone as one thought.

Everyone whipped around and Artur ran over and parted the tall vines, revealing

the past Axis and Allies.

**A/N: Oh dear God, so sorry for such a long hiatus! Schools been on my back and taking time out of things like !**


	6. Guardian Of The Chinese Zodiac

For a long moment, they just stared at each other. Then a scream erupted from the sky;

"LOOK OUT!" Artur yelled. And, out of nowhere, a figure crashed to earth, with a loud;

"Ai Ya!" Then the figure got up. It was a girl, no older than 14, with gold eyes, brown hair, and rapidly receding crimson scales.

"Xue Yan (1), with God as my witness you will learn to land." Brandon spoke up, rolling his eyes. The girl coughed, little flames creeping out of her mouth.

"You try landing when your'e half human half dragon, aru! And your'e starting to sound like Kyoto." Taking into account her appearance and the way she added the suffix aru, it was obvious she was China's daughter.

"Who the hell are you?" The past England spoke up. The girl turned on her heels and noticed them for the first time since she crash landed...literally.

"You can call me Xue Yan, Guardian of the Chinese Zodiac!"

"Guardian?"

"Yeah! I help Santa, Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and the Easter Bunny protect the happiness of the children of the world, aru! (2) I can transform into all the animals on the zodiac, like the tiger, dragon, snake, rabbit, cat, dog and rat." She answered, surveying us all carefully.

"Any other questions?" Future America asked.

"What I want to know," past America spoke up, "three things. One, what happened to Germany, two, who is Kyoto, and three, is that why Xue Yan still has a tail?" Xue Yan whipped around to look at her backside, and, cursing in Chinese and ignoring Artur's snickers, waved her hand and the scaly tail disappeared. Annie spoke up;

"Ok, one, the Germany of this time was my father, und he died in battle almost ten years ago. Two, Kyoto is Japan's son, und yes Xue Yan is still trying to get her transforming under control."

**A/N: shoe-yan **

**2. I saw rise of the guardians recently. Sue me.**


	7. Welcome To The Future

Chapter Seven As they talked, two voices grew closer and closer to them.

"Come ON, Kyoto. Your'e so slow." a French accent spoke.

"Prease, Desiree-san, I rearry don't think this is a good idea."

"Not you to! You know my parents won't let me go without you or someone about your age with me!"

"Then why did you not just make Aristair-san go with you? He's order than I am, he's eighteen!"

"'E's busy! You know 'e's practicing to play with the Pops!" They saw a girl with waist length pure, silvery blonde hair and clear blue eyes, followed by a boy with black hair cut just above his ears and dark brown eyes. He wore a black and gold military uniform, identical to his fathers except for the color, with a katana tied on his back.

"Oh, that would be Kyoto and Desiree." Xue Yan said, jogging up to them.

"What about a world tour?" Past Italy asked.

"Alistair is England's son, and he's a violinist. He's playing with the Salt Lake Pops orchestra soon." Future Italy answered. A flash of light in the burned up cornfield produced past Russia, France, and China.

"Ok, that was weird." Brandon noted.

"What? How did you get here?!" Past Japan asked.

"Long story, da?" Russia answered.

**10 minuets earlier, The Past **

"How are you sure they went to the future? Sounds like a lot of crap to me, aru." China doubted how legit France' outrageous claim was.

"'Ow, am I sure, you ask? Wi, I am sure because I saw it, mon ami." The Frenchman answered the Asian. He was still doubting when Russia showed up and declared he was going with them. France yanked a sheet off a machine, throwing dust into the air. Bent double coughing, China and Russia hacked a lung up each and threw a dirty look to France when he asked why they were coughing. Hesitantly, China, along with France and Russia, both who seemed less hesitant, climbed into the machine and all 3 disappeared in a flash of white light. The Future They were still all looking at each other in confusion when someone screamed bloody murder. Kyoto's went wide and he shot a panicked look at Xue Yan. Connecting eyes with the Chinese guardian, he spoke one word;

"Hiroshima!"


	8. Saving Hiroshima

Xue Yan's face went white. Then the scream came again. Kyoto and Xue Yan bolted across the field toward it.

"Vait a minuet! Vhat the hell is happening?" Past Germany asked

"Hiroshima is Kyoto's little sister, and trust me, dude, he'd die for her." Future America answered. Then he began running after the two Asians. Looking at each other, the past group ran after them. Before they even saw who had kidnapped Japan's daughter, hey heard a familiar voice;

"Ret my sister go!"

"No, da? If I let her go, it will ruin my plans." The group came around the bend and saw Future Russia holding a sobbing, black haired girl by the elbow. Out of nowhere, a large, metal knight stood up behind Future Russia. It swing its sword at Kyoto, who dove to avoid it. He reached up and unsheathed his katana. They saw that the katana wasn't like Japan's. It had a dial at it's hilt. They fought a while, before two things happened. The knight landed a punch on Kyoto, who flew backwards, sliding then finally skidding to a halt and a blast of fire came from the field. Future Russia flew in the air finally landing a long way away.

"Who was that, aru?" China asked. America snickered.

"Your daughter." He snickered again at China's shocked look.

Meanwhile, Kyoto had gotten up. He pointed his katana at the knight, an angry red scar over his left eye. He twisted the dial, and the sword's blade turned a red. The knight swung at Kyoto again, but he held his katana up and when they collided, a red shield appeared between them. He twisted the dial again, and stabbed the ground, ice shards flying up from the ground toward the knight. He eventually froze the knight in midair. Then he twisted the dial one more time, and the blade turned pure white. He leapt in the air, and stabbed the knight, landing on his feet as the knight hit the ground and dissolved into snow behind him.

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, I know, and the next couple will just be fillers, not much happening. But I suggest you read them anyway, since they will reveal information that will be key to understanding future events. Like Future Russia, for example, his story will come out next chappie. See you then, my minions!**


	9. Russia's Story

Xue Yan ran up to them, holding the hand of the black haired girl and Brandon

with Future Japan. Still sobbing, the black haired girl, who they presumed to be

Hiroshima, ran and hugged Kyoto around the middle. Kyoto caught sight of his

father. "_Chichi_!"(1) Hiroshima cried, breaking free of Kyoto and hugging her

father. "_Musuko_(2)... Your eye..." Future Japan said "

"It wirr be fine, _Chichi_, don't worry." Xue Yan suddenly looked at the past group

and said;

"Well, since it seems were not going to be able to get you home for a while, aru, you may as well know the story of what did, has, and will happen."

"As the majority of you know, I am Xue Yan, Daughter of China and Guardian of the Chinese Zodiac, aru. I guard the world's children and their happiness. Any questions so far, aru?"

"Yeah, uh... What was with fucked up Russia just now? Cause, dude, seriously, even our Russia isn't THAT twisted!" Xue Yan gulped and shot a look at Kyoto, who gave her a 'just do it now!" sort of look.

The Chinese guardian gulped again before continuing;

"Our Russia is what you would call, snapped. He also possesses powers unlike those that your Russia does. I'm not sure what he can do, aru, but it's never good. One thing I can say is that he can turn dreams into nightmares." There was a strange silence lingering in the air after the Chinese Guardian stopped speaking. Past Japan could see that she was hiding something. They won't find out until later, but you can know now.

Future Russia, after he snapped completely, killed Xue Yan's mother.

A/N:

1. _Chichi_ - Father

2. _Musuko - _Son

This was fun to write, especially the father/son interaction with Kyoto and Future Japan. I'll see you next chapter, my minions! Enjoy!


End file.
